Hyper Vodkas and Snogging
by snowy scarf
Summary: Jack decides that the Doctor and Rose need to realize their feeling for each other. Perhaps a little hyper vodka will help break the ice. One-shot. Rose/Nine


**I don't own Doctor Who. Obviously.**

The Doctor knew he should have never let Jack decide on their next destination. He'd chosen a 51st century party. Getting in was simple enough and the Doctor was glad that Rose was excited, but he really was not enjoying himself. And it wasn't because of the looser morals and genders of the time period, or the music blaring from futuristic speakers, he just wasn't the partying sort. So now he was sitting alone at the bar, staring down at a drink he'd ordered hours ago and drank no more than a few sips of. Jack and Rose had disappeared within minutes of arriving and the Doctor could only hope that Rose was making good choices (there was no hope for Jack) and not shagging some alien in a coat cupboard right now. Not that he didn't want her to enjoy herself (anything to make her smile) he just didn't want her to make any decisions she'd regret. He didn't like to admit it, but he was worried about her. So he was relieved when he saw the beautiful blonde come over to him.

The first thing he noticed was the way she wobbled when she climbed onto the barstool.

"You alright, Rose?" he asked seriously as he caught her mid-fall.

"Um, yea, great actually" she replied, her cockney accent slurred. She grinned sloppily.

"Rose, how much have you had to drink?" the Doctor sounded sterner than he'd intended, like he was a strict dad.

"I dunno" she giggled ruffling her mussed hair with her fingers "I was never good at arithmetic. Oooh hyper vodka is so good!"

The Doctor nearly had a heart attack. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Her eyes bore into his, her heavily-lidded, deep brown eyes made cloudy by alcohol. The way she gazed at him, the way she looked in that shimmering sleeveless party dress was more enthralling and maddening than the Untempered Schism.

At first he thought he was simply imagining her lips on his, but after ten seconds of Rose snogging him, he snapped into awareness.

"Rose. Stop" he ordered shakily, lifting her hand off his knee.

"Why?" she breathed "Doctor, don't you fancy me? Jack said-"

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Jack says alot of things"

"And he was right" she purred "I can feel your hearts pound"

He noticed how close they were sitting and felt his cheeks grow warm.

"You're blushing, Doctor" Rose sang.

"Am not" the Doctor choked out "It's just hot in here"

Rose giggled again and cupped his flushed cheeks with her hands.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" she teased.

The Doctor swallowed nervously.

"Rose, you're drunk" he stated "You dont know what you're doing"

Her arms were around his neck now, and she was inches away from sitting on his lap. Her brown irises gleamed with lust; her pupils were dialated. She licked her lips.

"Oh I know exactly-" she paused here to let her fingertips brush across the slight bulge in his trousers, making him groan involuntarily "-what I'm doing, Doctor"

The way she said Doctor made his hearts race out of control.

"Rose-" he started to say but was cut off by another heated kiss.

This time he was incapable of protest. Her lips were plump and soft. They tasted of alcohol but he couldn't say he didn't like it. She teased his bottom lip with her playful tongue until he opened his mouth for her and let her explore. Their teeth clashed as they kissed roughly and passionately. As much as the Doctor was enjoying this, he couldn't help feeling guilty. Kissing Rose while she was drunk felt so wrong, even if she was the one who came onto him.

'Those hyper vodkas must've given Rose a shot of adreneline and pheromones' thought the Doctor 'Cos she will do this all night if I let her...'

The Doctor finally pulled away.

"Rose, you wouldn't be doing any of this if you were sober" he told her.

She pouted.

"But I've always wanted to" she admitted, the alcohol hindering her judgement of what to say and what not to say "I fell in love with you the moment you told me to run" She grinned, unabashed by her drunken confession.

The Doctor was shocked. Utterly shocked. After all this time, he'd never expected her to return his feelings, or even say it out loud.

"Rose" he breathed "My Rose"

Because he knew she wouldn't remember it, the Doctor kissed her one last time for good measure, a soft, gentle kiss that made his hearts flutter and was his way of telling Rose that he felt that way too. She smiled back at him with her adorable tongue and teeth grin. Then she stood up (with difficulty) and held out her hand to him.

"Dance with me" she said.

It wasn't a question. She dragged him onto the dance floor with her as a familiar Glenn Miller tune started to play. The Doctor didn't know whether he should punch or thank Jack the next time he saw him.


End file.
